


Mass Effect Anomalies Fleet Codex

by GravityMassUniverse



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Gravity Falls, Mass Effect - All Media Types, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 22:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12330168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravityMassUniverse/pseuds/GravityMassUniverse
Summary: Size, numbers and specifications on the fleets of the Anomalies Universe.





	1. Crystal Systems Alliance

  
Terran Ships(2100 to 4018)

**-Warships-**

**Gremlin-Class**

**Type:**   
**Light Corvette**

**Role:**   
**Fleet Support**   
**Recon**   
**Survey/Exploration**   
**Ground Support**

**Entered Service/Production: 3894/3896**   
**Ended Production: N/A**   
**Ended Service: N/A**

**Number Built: 350,930**

**Length: 155 meters**   
**Width: 65 meters**   
**Height: 35 Meters**

**Hull:**   
**12 centimeters of Adamantine Ablative Armor; coated with 2 centimeters of Graphene Steel**

**Energy Shields: Yes**

**Engines:**   
**Gravity Engine FTL Core**   
**16 Nova Thrusters**

**Armament:**   
**[2] Light Corvette-Grade Light Cannons**   
**[10] Broadsides Thanix Guns**   
**[8] Shooting Star Torpedo Tubes**   
**[10] GUARDIAN Lasers**

**Complement:**   
**50 Crew**   
**Up to 120 Passengers**

**2 Ground Vehicles**   
**2 Shuttles/Interceptors**   
**___________________________________________________________________**

**Chupacabra-Class**

**Type:**   
**Corvette**

**Role:**   
**Fleet Support**   
**Recon**   
**Survey/Exploration**   
**Ground Support**

**Entered Service/Production: 3880/3883**   
**Ended Production: N/A**   
**Ended Service: N/A**

**Number Built: 301,659**

**Length: 200 meters**   
**Width: 83 meters**   
**Height: 45 meters**

**Hull:**   
**18 centimeters of Adamantine Armor; coated with 3 centimeters of Graphene Steel**

**Energy Shields: Yes**

**Engines:**   
**Gravity Engine FTL Core**   
**21 Nova Thrusters**

**Armament:**   
**[2] Corvette-Grade Light Cannons**   
**[12] Broadsides Thanix Guns**   
**[10] Shooting Star Torpedo Tubes**   
**[12] GUARDIAN Lasers**

**Complement:**   
**80 Crew**   
**Up to 200 Passengers**   
**4 Ground Vehicles**   
**4 Shuttles/ Interceptors**

**___________________________________________________________________**

**Bunyip-Class**

**Type:**   
**Heavy Corvette**

**Role:**   
**Fleet Support**   
**Recon**   
**Survey/Exploration**   
**Ground Support**

**Entered Service/Production:3894/3896**   
**Ended Production: N/A**   
**Ended Service: N/A**

**Numbers Built: 201,106**

**Length: 380 meters**   
**Width: 157 meters**   
**Height: 86 meters**

**Hull:**   
**40 centimeters of Adamantine Armor; coated with 7 centimeters of Graphene Steel**

**Energy Shields: Yes**

**Engines:**   
**Gravity Engine FTL Core**   
**24 Nova Thrusters**

**Armament:**   
**[2] Heavy Corvette-Grade Light Cannons**   
**[20] Broadside Thanix Guns**   
**[12] Shooting Star Torpedo Tubes**   
**[18] GUARDIAN Lasers**

**Complement:**   
**200 Crew**   
**Up to 450 Passengers**   
**8 Ground Vehicles**   
**5 Shuttles/ Interceptors**   
**___________________________________________________________________**

**Imp Class**

**Type:**   
**Light Frigate**

**Role:**   
**Ship-to-Ship Battle**   
**Recon**   
**Patrol**

**Entered Service/Production: 3891/3894**   
**Ended Production: N/A**   
**Ended Service: N/A**

**Numbers Built: 59,688**

**Length: 557 meters**   
**Width: 200 meters**   
**Height: 110 meters**

**Hull:**   
**60 centimeters of Adamantine Armor; coated with 12 centimeters of Graphene steel**

**Energy Shield: Yes**

**Engines:**   
**Gravity Engine FTL Core**   
**25 Nova thrusters**

**Armaments:**   
**[2] Light Frigate-Grade Light Cannons**   
**[22] Broadside Thanix Guns**   
**[12] Shooting Star Torpedo Tubes**   
**[22] GUARDIAN Lasers**

**Complement:**   
**300 Crew**   
**Up to 900 Passengers**   
**Up to 10 Ground Vehicles**   
**8 Shuttles/Interceptors**

**___________________________________________________________________**

**Siren Class**

**Type:**   
**Frigate**

**Role:**   
**Ship-Ship Battle**   
**Recon**   
**Patrol**

**Entered Production/Service: 3892/3895**   
**Ended Production: N/A**   
**Ended Service: N/A**

**Numbers Built: 52,227**

**Length: 600 meters**   
**Width: 218 meters**   
**Height: 120 meters**

**Hull:**   
**80 centimeters of Adamantine Armor; coated with 9 centimeters of Graphene Steel**

**Energy Shield: Yes**

**Engines:**   
**Gravity Engine FTL Core**   
**27 Nova thrusters**

**Armaments:**   
**[2] Light- Frigate-Grade Light Cannons**   
**[24] Broadside Thanix Guns**   
**[24] GUARDIAN Lasers**   
**[12] Shooting Star Torpedo Tubes**

**Complement:**   
**320 Crew**   
**1000 Passengers**   
**Up to 12 Ground Vehicles**   
**10 Shuttles/Interceptors**

  
**___________________________________________________________________**

**Pegasus Class**

**Type:**   
**Frigate**

**Role:**   
**Ship-to-Ship Battle**   
**Recon**   
**Patrols**

**Entered Service/Production: 3889/3892**   
**Ended Production: N/A**   
**Ended Service: N/A**

**Numbers Built: 18,200**

**Length: 742 meters**   
**Width: 220 meters**   
**Height: 104 meters**

**Hull:**   
**110 centimeters of Adamantine Armor; coated with 22 centimeters of Graphene-Boron**

**Energy Shield: Yes**

**Engines:**   
**Gravity Engine FTL Core**   
**31 Nova Thrusters**

**Armaments:**   
**[1]Heavy Frigate-Grade Light Cannon**   
**[24] Broadside Thanix guns**   
**[12] Shooting Star Torpedo Tubes**   
**[24] GUARDIAN Lasers**

**Complement:**   
**350 Crew**   
**Up to 1000 Passengers**   
**14 Ground Vehicles**   
**12 Shuttles/Interceptors**

  
**___________________________________________________________________**

**Griffin Class**

**Type:**   
**Heavy Frigate**

**Role:**   
**Ship-to-Ship Battle**   
**Recon**   
**Patrol**

**Entered Service/Production: 3889/3992**   
**Ended Production: N/A**   
**Ended Service: N/A**

**Numbers Built: 5530**

**Length: 887 Meters**   
**Width: 263 Meters**   
**Height: 125 Meters**

**Hull: 120 Centimeters of Adamantine Armor; coated with 25 Centimeters of Graphene-Boron**

**Energy Shield: Yes**

**Engines:**   
**Gravity Engine FTL Core**   
**42 Small Nova Thrusters**

**Armaments:**   
**[1] Heavy Frigate-Grade Light Cannon**   
**[30] Broadside Thanix Guns**   
**[12] Shooting Star Torpedo Tubes**   
**[25] GUARDIAN Lasers**

**Complement:**   
**400 Crew**   
**Up to 1100 Passengers**   
**18 Ground Vehicles**   
**16 Shuttles/Interceptors**

**___________________________________________________________________**

**Thunderbird Class**

**Type:**   
**Destroyer**

**Role:**   
**Ship-to-Ship Battle**   
**Recon**   
**Patrol**

**Entered into Service/Production: 2910/3914**   
**Ended Production: N/A**   
**Ended Service: N/A**

**Numbers Built: 4,424**

**Length: 1000 Meters**   
**Width: 250 Meters**   
**Height: 250 Meters**

**Hull: 135 Centimeters of Adamantine Armor; coated with 35 Centimeters of Graphene-Boron**

**Energy Shield: Yes**

**Engines:**   
**Gravity Engine FTL Core**   
**9 Medium Nova Thrusters**

**Armament:**   
**[1] Destroyer-Grade Light Cannon**   
**[26] Broadside Thanix Guns**   
**[12] Shooting Star Missile Tubes**   
**[28] GUARDIAN Lasers**

**Complement:**   
**450 Crew**   
**1200 Passengers**   
**24 Ground Vehicles**   
**20 Shuttles/Interceptors**

  
**___________________________________________________________________**

**Hydra Class**

**Type:**   
**Heavy Destroyer**

**Role:**   
**Ship-to-Ship Battle**   
**Recon**   
**Patrol**

**Entered into Service/Production: 3910/3913**   
**Ended Production: N/A**   
**Ended Service: N/A**

**Numbers Built: 3,620**

**Length: 1200 Meters**   
**Width: 400 Meters**   
**Height: 400 Meters**

**Hull:**   
**200 Centimeters of Adamantine Armor; coated with 40 Centimeters of Graphene-Boron**

**Energy Shields: Yes**

**Engines:**   
**Gravity Engine FTL Core**   
**16 Medium Nova Thrusters**

**Armament:**   
**[1] Heavy Destroyer-Grade Light Cannon**   
**[28] Broadside Thanix Guns**   
**[12] Shooting Star Missiles Tubes**   
**[30] GUARDIAN Lasers**

**Complement:**   
**480 Crew**   
**Up to 1300 Passengers**   
**28 Ground Vehicles**   
**30 Shuttles/Interceptors**

**___________________________________________________________________**

**Dragon Class**

**Type:**   
**Light Cruiser**

**Role:**   
**Ship-to-Ship Battle**   
**Recon**   
**Patrol**

**Entered into Service/Production: 3891/3894**   
**Ended Production: N/A**   
**Ended Service: N/A**

**Numbers Built: 800**

**Length: 1500 meters**   
**Width: 375 meters**   
**Height: 370 meters**

**Hull:**   
**250 centimeters of Adamantine Armor; coated with 50 centimeters of Graphene Steel**

**Energy Shields: Yes**

**Engines:**   
**Gravity Engine FTL Drive**   
**19 Medium NovaThrusters**

**Armament:**   
**[1] Light Cruiser-Grade Light Cannon**   
**[30] Broadside Thanix Guns**   
**[12] Shooting Star Torpedo Tubes**   
**[33] GUARDIAN Lasers**

**Complement:**   
**550 Crew**   
**Up to 2000 Passengers**   
**45 Ground Vehicles**   
**32 Shuttles/Interceptors**   
**___________________________________________________________________**

**Garuda Class**

**Type:**   
**Light Cruiser**

**Role:**   
**Ship-to-Ship Battle**   
**Recon**   
**Patrol/Patrol Fleet Flagship**

**Entered into Service/Production: 3890/3893**   
**Ended Production: N/A**   
**Ended Service: N/A**

**Numbers Built: 800**

**Length: 1700 meters**   
**Width: 440 meters**   
**Height: 425 meters**

**Hull:**   
**300 centimeters of Adamantine Armor; coated with 60 centimeters of Graphene Steel**

**Energy Shielding:Yes**

**Engines:**   
**Gravity Engine FTL Core**   
**21 Medium Nova Thrusters**

**Armament:**   
**[1] Cruiser-Grade Light Cannon**   
**[36] Broadside Thanix Guns**   
**[12] Shooting Star Torpedo Tubes**   
**[36] GUARDIAN Lasers**

**Complement:**   
**700 Crew**   
**Up to 2800 Passengers**   
**60 Ground Vehicles**   
**36 Shuttles/ Interceptors**

**___________________________________________________________________**

**Leviathan Class**

**Type:**   
**Heavy Cruiser**

**Role:**   
**Ship-to-Ship Battle**   
**Recon**   
**Patrol/Patrol Fleet Flagship**

**Entered into Service/Production: 3889/3892**   
**Ended Production: N/A**   
**Ended Service: N/A**

**Numbers Built: 800**

**Length: 2800 meters**   
**Width: 700 meters**   
**Height: 700 meters**

**Hull:**   
**500 centimeters of Adamantine Armor; coated with 100 centimeters of Graphene Steel**

**Energy Shielding: Yes**

**Engines:**   
**Gravity Engine FTL Core**   
**42 Medium Nova Thrusters**

**Armament:**   
**[1] Heavy Cruiser-Grade Light Cannon**   
**[80] Broadside Thanix Guns**   
**[24] Shooting Star Torpedo Tubes**   
**[60] GUARDIAN Lasers**

**Complement:**   
**1200 Crew**   
**Up to 4000 Passengers**   
**100 Ground Vehicles**   
**75 Shuttles/Interceptors**

**___________________________________________________________________**

**Kali-Class**

**Type:**   
**Dreadnought**

**Role:**   
**Ship-to-Ship Battle**   
**Fleet Flagship**

**Entered Service/Production: 3899/3902**   
**Ended Production: N/A**   
**Ended Service: N/A**

**Numbers Built: 100**

**Length: 6000 meters**   
**Width: 1500 meters**   
**Height: 1500 meters**

**Hull:**   
**1100 centimeters of Adamantine Armor; coated with 220 centimeters of Graphene steel**

**Energy Shielding: Yes**

**Engines:**   
**1 Gravity Engine FTL Core**   
**42 Large Nova Thrusters**

**Armament:**   
**[2] Super Dreadnought-Grade Light Cannons**   
**[312] Broadside Thanix Cannons**   
**[100] Shooting Star Torpedo Tubes**   
**[156] GUARDIAN Lasers**

**Complement:**   
**5000 Crew**   
**Up to 20,000 Passengers**   
**400 Ground Vehicles**   
**700 Shuttles/Interceptors**

**___________________________________________________________________**

**Vishnu Class**

**Type:**   
**Dreadnought**

**Role:**   
**Ship-to-Ship Battle**   
**Fleet Flagship**   
**Planetary System Assault**

**Entered Service/Production: 3916/3928**   
**Ended Production: 3928**   
**Ended Service: N/A**

**Numbers Built: 1**

**Length: 19,000 meters**   
**Width: 4750 meters**   
**Height: 4700 meters**

**Hull:**   
**2800 centimeters of Adamantine Armor; coated with 280 centimeters of Graphene steel**

**Energy Shielding: Yes**

**Engines:**   
**4 Gravity Engine FTL Cores**   
**42 Supernova Thrusters**

**Armament:**   
**[2] Ultra Dreadnought-Grade Light Cannons**   
**[1] [Redacted] Cannon**   
**[624] Broadside Thanix Cannons**   
**[312] Shooting Star Torpedo Tubes**   
**[624] GUARDIAN Lasers**

**Complement:**   
**25,000 Crew**   
**Up to 80,000 Passengers**   
**900 Ground Vehicles**   
**6000 Shuttles/Fighters**

**___________________________________________________________________**

**Raava-Class**

**Type:**   
**Supercarrier**

**Role:**   
**Fleet Command**   
**Assault**   
**Planetary Defense**   
**Troop Transport**

**Entered Production/Service: 3899/3902**   
**Ended Service/Production: N/A**

**Numbers Built: 100**

**Length: 7000 Meters**   
**Width: 1750 meters**   
**Height: 1600 meters**

**Hull:**   
**1280 centimeters of Adamantine Armor; coated with 256 centimeters of Graphene steel**

**Energy Shielding: Yes**

**Engines:**   
**1 Gravity Engine FTL Core**   
**42 Large Nova Thrusters**

**Armament:**   
**[8] Light Corvette-Grade Light Cannons**   
**[312] Shooting Star Fusion Lance Missile Pods**   
**[156] Thanix Guns**   
**[156] GUARDIAN Lasers**

**Complement:**   
**6,000 Crew**   
**Up to 35,000 Passengers**   
**600 Ground Vehicles**   
**6000 Fighters/ Interceptors**   
**200 Dropships**   
**100 Recon Probes**   
**100 UAAV**   
**___________________________________________________________________**

**Wan Shi Tong-Class**

**Type:**   
**Light Carrier**

**Role:**   
**Assault**   
**Planetary Defense**   
**Troop Transport**

**Entered Service/Production: 3891/3894**   
**Ended Production/Service: N/A**

**Numbers Built: 108**

**Length: 1700 Meters**   
**Width: 425 Meters**   
**Height: 420 Meters**

**Hull:**   
**300 Centimeters of Adamantine Armor; coated with 60 centimeters of Graphene steel**

**Energy Shielding: Yes**

**Engines:**   
**1 Gravity Engine FTL Core**   
**21 Medium Nova Thrusters**

**Armament:**   
**[2] Corvette-Grade Light Cannons**   
**[78] Shooting Star Fusion Lance Missile Pods**   
**[39] Thanix Guns**   
**[39] GUARDIAN Lasers**

**Complement:**   
**1000 Crew**   
**Up to 5000 Passengers**   
**100 Ground Vehicles**   
**500 Fighters/Interceptors**   
**40 Dropships**   
**20 Recon Probes**   
**20 UAAV**

**___________________________________________________________________**

**Tienhai-Class**

**Type:**   
**Light Carrier**

**Role:**   
**Assault**   
**Planetary Defense**   
**Troop Transport**

**Entered Service/Production: 3891/3894**   
**Ended Production/Service: N/A**

**Numbers Built: 72**

**Length: 2000 Meters**   
**Width: 500 Meters**   
**Height: 500 Meters**

**Hull:**   
**330 Centimeters of Adamantine Armor; coated with 66 centimeters of Graphene steel**

**Energy Shielding: Yes**   
**Engines:**   
**1 Gravity Engine FTL Core**   
**27 Medium Nova Thrusters**

**Armament:**   
**[3] Corvette-Grade Light Cannons**   
**[96] Thanix Guns**   
**[96] GUARDIAN Lasers**

**Complement:**   
**1500 Crew**   
**Up to 7000 Passengers**   
**150 Ground Vehicles**   
**900 Fighters/Interceptors**   
**60 Dropships**   
**30 Recon Probes**   
**30 UAAV**

**___________________________________________________________________**

**La-Class**

**Type:**   
**Carrier**

**Role:**   
**Assault**   
**Planetary Defense**   
**Troop Transport**

**Entered Service/Production: 3892/3895**   
**Ended Production/Service: N/A**

**Numbers Built: 36**   
**Length: 3000 Meters**   
**Width: 750 Meters**   
**Height: 750 Meters**

**Hull:**   
**400 Centimeters of Adamantine Armor; 80 centimeters of Graphene Steel**

**Energy Shielding: Yes**

**Engines:**   
**1 Gravity Engine FTL Core**   
**31 Medium Nova Thrusters**

**Armament:**   
**[5] Corvette-Grade Light Cannons**   
**[108] Thanix Guns**   
**[108] GUARDIAN Lasers**

**Complement:**   
**2200 Crew**   
**Up to 8000 Passengers**   
**200 Ground Vehicles**   
**1800 Fighters/Interceptors**   
**90 Dropships**   
**50 Recon Probes**   
**60 UAAV**

  
**___________________________________________________________________**

**-Support Ships-**

**Gold Country-Class**

**Type:**   
**Mining Ship**

**Role:**   
**Mining**   
**Ore Transport**

**Entered Service/Production: 2320/2323**   
**Ended Production: N/A**   
**Ended Service: N/A**

**Numbers built: 1200**

**Length: 3000 meters**   
**Width: 700 meters**   
**Height: 500 meters**

**Hull:**   
**500 centimeters of Adamantine Armor; coated with 100 centimeters of Graphene steel**

**Energy Shielding: Yes**

**Engines:**   
**1 Gravity Engine FTL Core**   
**2 Fusion Pulse Thrusters**

**Armament:**   
**[10] Fusion Lance missile Pods**   
**[30] Thanix Guns Point Defense**

**Complement:**   
**1200 Crew**   
**Up to 1300 Passengers**   
**80 Ground Vehicles**   
**20 ‘Roaming Eye’ Drop Ships**   
**20 Recon Probes**   
**200 UAAV ( Mining Probes)**

**___________________________________________________________________**   
**Sozin’s Comet Class**

**Type:**   
**Freighter**

**Role:**   
**Interstellar Shipping**   
**Field Engineering**   
**Colony Support/Supply**

**Entered Service/Production: 2357/2360**   
**Ended Production: N/A**   
**Ended Service: N/A**

**Number Built: 400**

**Length: 5000 Meters**   
**Width: 1143 Meters**   
**Height: 857 Meters**

**Hull: 800 Centimeters of Adamantine Armor; coated with 165 Centimeters of Graphene Steel**

**Energy Shielding: Yes**

**Engines:**   
**Gravity Engine FTL Core**   
**3 Fusion Pulse Thrusters**

**Armament:**   
**[60] Fusion Lance Missile Pods (30 per Pod)**   
**[60] Thanix Guns Point Defense**   
**[32] Twin 483mm Deck Guns**

**Complement:**   
**1800 Crew**   
**Up to 5000 Passengers**   
**200 Ground Vehicles**   
**80 “ Roaming Eye “ Dropships**   
**60 Kodiak Shuttles**   
**60 Recon Probes**   
**300 UAAV (Mining Probes)**

**___________________________________________________________________**   
**Halley’s Comet Class**

**Type:**   
**Freighter**

**Role:**   
**Interstellar Shipping**   
**Field Engineering**   
**Colony Support/Supply**

**Entered Service/Production: 2325/2328**   
**Ended Production: N/A**   
**Ended Service: N/A**

**Numbers Built: 1200**

**Length: 3500 meters**   
**Width: 800 meters**   
**Height: 600 meters**

**Hull:**   
**550 centimeters of Adamantine Armor; coated with 110 centimeters of Graphene Steel**

**Energy Shields: Yes**

**Engines:**   
**1 Gravity Engine FTL Core**   
**2 Fusion Pulse Thrusters**

**Armament:**   
**[40] Fusion Lance Missile Pods (30 per Pod)**   
**[40] Thanix Gun Point Defense**   
**[22] Twin 483mm Deck Guns**

**Complement:**   
**1300 Crew**   
**Up to to 3000 Passengers**   
**100 Ground Vehicles**   
**40 ‘Roaming Eye’ Dropships**   
**30 Kodiak Shuttles**   
**30 Recon Probes**   
**150 UAAV (Mining Probes)**

  
**___________________________________________________________________**

**Empire City-Class**

**Type:**   
**Colony Ship:**   
**Transport**

**Role:**   
**Interstellar Shipping**   
**Field Engineering**   
**Transport Colony Ship**

**Entered Service/Production: 2310/2313**   
**Ended Production: N/A**   
**Ended Service: N/A**

**Numbers Built: 1200**

**Length: 4000 meters**   
**Width: 1000 meters**   
**Height:600 meters**

**Hull:**   
**600 centimeters of Adamantine Armor: coated with 120 centimeters of Graphene Steel**

**Energy Shields: Yes**

**Engines:**   
**1 Gravity Engine FTL Core**   
**2 Fusion Pulse Thrusters**   
**4 Secondary Thrusters**

**Armament:**   
**[30] Fusion Lance Missile Pods**   
**[50] Thanix Gun point defense**   
**[16] twin 483 mm Deck Guns**

**Complement:**   
**1500 Crew**   
**Up to 950,000 Passengers**   
**200 Ground Vehicles**   
**60 ‘Roaming Eye’ Dropships**   
**100 UAAV**

  
**___________________________________________________________________**

**Hale-Bopp Class**

**Type:**   
**Freighter**

**Role:**   
**Interstellar Shipping**   
**Field Engineering**   
**Colony Support/Supply**

**Entered Service/Production: 2300/2303**   
**Ended Production: N/A**   
**Service: N/A**

**Numbers Built: 4000+**

**Length: 1850 meters**   
**Width: 550 meters**   
**Height: 400 meters**

**Hull:**   
**270 centimeters of Adamantine Armor; coated with 50 centimeters of Graphene Steel**

**Energy Shielding: Yes**

**Engines:**   
**1 Gravity Engine FTL Core**   
**1 Main Fusion Pulse Thruster Nozzle**   
**4 Secondary Thrusters**

**Armament:**   
**[30] Fusion Lance Missile Pods(30 per pod)**   
**[30] Thanix Gun Point Defense**   
**[16] twin 381 mm Deck Guns**

**Complement:**   
**900 Crew**   
**Up to 2000 Passengers**   
**80 Ground Vehicles**   
**50 ‘Roaming Eye’ Dropships**   
**40 Kodiak Shuttles**   
**40 Recon Probes**   
**60 UAAV**

**___________________________________________________________________**

**Hephaestus-Class**

**Type:**   
**Repair Ship**

**Role:**   
**Field Engineering**   
**Fleet Support**

**Entered Service/Production: 2800/2803**   
**Ended Production: N/A**   
**Ended Service: N/A**

**Numbers Built: 35**

**Length: 8000 meters**   
**Width: 1600 meters**   
**Height: 400 meters**

**Hull:**   
**1200 centimeters of Adamantine Armor; coated with 240 centimeters of Graphene Steel**

**Energy Shielding: Yes**

**Engines:**   
**2 Gravity Engine FTL Cores**   
**2 Supernova Thrusters**   
**3 Secondary Thrusters**

**Armament:**   
**[16] Fusion Lance Missile Pods(30 per pod)**   
**[48] Thanix Cannons**   
**[60] twin 500mm Deck Guns**

**Complement:**   
**800 Crew**   
**Up to 8000 Passengers**   
**25 ‘Roaming Eye’ Dropships**   
**20 Recon Probes**   
**500 UAAV ( Repair Drones)**

**___________________________________________________________________**

**Hyakutake-Class**

**Type:**   
**Freighter**

**Role:**   
**Transport**   
**Logistical Support**

**Entered into Service/Production: 2313/2316**   
**Ended Production: N/A**   
**Ended Service: N/A**

**Numbers Built: 10,500+**

**Length: 1185**   
**Width: 380 meters**   
**Height: 150 meters**   
**Hull:**   
**150 centimeters of Adamantine Armor; coated with 30 centimeters of Graphene steel**

**Energy Shielding: Yes**

**Engines:**   
**1 Gravity Engine FTL Core**   
**4 Supernova Thrusters**

**Armament:**   
**[15] Broadside Thanix Cannons**   
**[24] GUARDIAN Lasers**

**Complement:**   
**400 Crew**   
**Up to 3000 Passengers**   
**60 Ground Vehicles**   
**40 Shuttles/Interceptors**

**___________________________________________________________________**

**Hippocrates-Class**

**Type:**   
**Mobile Hospital**

**Role:**   
**Field Hospital**

**Entered Service:2320/2323**   
**Ended Production: N/A**   
**Ended Service: N/A**

**Numbers Built: 300**

**Length: 2500 meters**   
**Width: 1800 meters**   
**Height: 1700 meters**

**Hull:**   
**400 centimeters of Adamantine Armor; coated with 80 centimeters of Graphene steel**

**Energy Shielding: Yes**

**Engines:**   
**1 Gravity Engine FTL Core**   
**21 Medium Nova thrusters**

**Armament:**   
**[20] Fusion Lance Missile Pods( 30 per pod)**   
**[36] X-Ray frequency Pulse Lasers**

**Complement:**   
**900 Crew**   
**Up to 20,000 Passengers**   
**30 Land Vehicles**   
**25 ‘Roaming Eye’ Dropships**   
**10 Recon Probes**   
**10 Drop Pods(For setting up Planetside Hospitals)**

**___________________________________________________________________**

**-Aircraft-**

**F-41 Raptor**

**Type:**   
**Fighter**

**Role:**   
**Multirole Strike Fighter**

**Main Affiliation:**   
**Navy**   
**Marines**   
**Air Force**

**Entered Service: 2850/2853**   
**Ended Production: N/A**   
**Ended Service: N/A**

**Length: 21 meters**   
**Width: 19.9 meters**   
**Height: 11 meters**

**Crew:**   
**1 Pilot**

**Hull:**   
**Adamantine Armor**

**Energy Shields: Yes**

**Engines:**   
**2 Primary Thrusters**   
**2 Secondary Thrusters**

**Armament:**   
**[2] 35mm Marauder Plasma Cannons**   
**[2] Missile Delivery Systems**   
**[2] Laser Pulse Turrets**   
**[1] low yield Light Cannon**   
**___________________________________________________________________**

**B-60 Bomber**

**Type:**   
**Fighter/Bomber**

**Role:**   
**Atmospheric/ Exoatmospheric Defense**   
**Interceptor**   
**Bomber**

**Main Affiliation:**   
**Army**   
**Air Force**   
**Colonial Guard**

**Entered Service/Production: 2850/2853**   
**Ended Production: N/A**   
**Ended Service: N/A**

**Length: 64.1 meters**   
**Width 75 meters**   
**Height 12.95 meters**

**Crew:**   
**1 Pilot**   
**1 Co-Pilot**   
**1 Navigator**   
**1 Systems Operator**

**Hull:**   
**Adamantine Armor**

**Energy Shields: Yes**

**Engines:**   
**Twin Fusion Reactors**

**Armament:**   
**[2] 50mm Marauder Plasma Cannons**   
**[2] 120 mm Gauss Cannons**   
**[12] ‘Shooting Star’ Missiles[Optional]**   
**Various Bombs[ Max of 60 250 kg; optional]**   
**[3] Shiva-Class Nuclear Missile[Optional]**   
**[36] Space Mine Systems**

**___________________________________________________________________**

**Roaming Eye**

**Type:**   
**Dropship**

**Role:**   
**Transport**   
**Gunship**

**Main Affiliation:**   
**Army**   
**Air Force**   
**Colonial Guard**

**Entered Service/Production: 4014/4017**   
**Ended Production: N/A**   
**Ended Service: N/A**

**Length: 4 meters**   
**Width: 4 meters**   
**Height: 7.2 meters**

**Crew:**   
**1 Pilot**   
**1 Crew Chief**

**Hull:**   
**Adamantine Armor**

**Energy Shields: Yes**

**Engines:**   
**[1] Gravity Engine**   
**[2] Thrusters**

  
**Armament:**   
**[1] low yield Light Cannon**   
**[4] “Shooting Star’ Fusion Missile Pods(10 per pod)**

**Complement:**   
**Up to 60 Passengers[ Increases to 100 with addition of Troop Deployment Pod]**   
**[12] Resupply Canisters**   
**[1] Troop Deployment Pod**   
**[1] Deployable Bridge**   
**300 tons of Cargo on Hoist**

**___________________________________________________________________**

**Kodiak Drop Shuttle**

**Type: Drop Shuttle**

**Main Affiliation:**   
**Army**   
**Air Force**   
**Colonial Guard**

**Entered Service/Production: 2860/2863**

**Ended Production: N/A**   
**Ended Service: N/A**

**Length: 15.5m**   
**Width: 7.9m**   
**Height: 6.3m**

**Crew:**   
**1 Pilot**   
**1 Crew Chief**

**Hull:**   
**Adamantine Armor**

**Energy Shielding: Yes**

**Engines:**   
**[1] Gravity Engine**   
**[2] Thrusters**   
**[8] Maneuverability Thrusters**

**Armament:**   
**[1] low yield light cannon**   
**[2] Gauss Cannons**   
**[4] Fusion Lance Missiles**

**Complement:**   
**Up to 90 Passengers[ Increases to 120 with addition of Troop deployment Pod]**   
**[15] Resupply Canisters**   
**[1] Troop Deployment Pod**   
**[2] Deployable Bridge**   
**400 Tons of Cargo on Hoist**


	2. Krogan Empire

Krogan Warships( 3759 to Present Day)

 

**Varren-Class**

 

**Type:**

**Light to Heavy Frigate**

 

**Role:**

**Fleet Support**

**Recon**

**Survey/Exploration**

**Ground Support**

 

**Entered Service/Production: 3759/3762**

**Ended Production: N/A**

**Ended Service: N/A**

 

**Numbers Built: 135,840**

 

**Length: 120-388 meters**

**Width: 54-176 meters**

**Height: 29-92 meters**

 

**Hull:**

**10-25 centimeters of Titanium and 2 centimeters of Graphene steel**

 

**Kinetic Barriers: Yes**

 

**Engines:**

**Element Zero FTL Core**

**4 Antihydrogen powered Thrusters**

 

**Armament:**

**[1-3] Frigate Grade Mass Accelerator Cannons**

**[8-20] Broadside Mass Drivers**

**[2-8] Disrupted Torpedo Tubes**

**[8-20] GUARDIAN Lasers**

 

**Complement:**

**25-100 Crew**

**Up to 125-500 Passengers**

**2-8 Ground Vehicles**

**2-8 Shuttles/Interceptors**

 

**___________________________________________________________________**

 

**Kakliosaur-Class**

 

**Type:**

**Light Cruiser**

 

**Role:**

**Ship-to-Ship Battle**

**Recon**

**Patrol**

 

**Entered Service/Production: 3762/2765**

**Ended Production: N/A**

**Ended Service: N/A**

 

**Numbers Built: 18,000**

 

**Length: 700 meters**

**Width: 240 meters**

**Height: 120 meters**

 

**Hull:**

**50 centimeters of Titanium and 2 centimeters of Graphene steel**

 

**Kinetic Barriers: Yes**

 

**Engines:**

**Element Zero FTL Core**

**3 Antihydrogen powered Thrusters**

 

**Armament:**

**[2] Light Cruiser-Grade Mass Accelerator Cannon**

**[24] Broadside Mass Drivers**

**[12] Disruptor Torpedo Tubes**

**[22] GUARDIAN Lasers**

 

**Complement:**

**300 Crew**

**Up to 800 Passengers**

**10 Ground Vehicles**

**8 Shuttles/ Interceptors**

  
  


**___________________________________________________________________**

 

**Klixen-Class**

 

**Type:**

**Heavy Cruiser**

 

**Role:**

**Ship-to-Ship Battle**

**Recon**

**Patrol/Patrol Fleet Flagship**

 

**Entered Production/Service: 3766/3769**

**Ended Production: N/A**

**Ended Service: N/A**

 

**Numbers Built: 6,000**

 

**Length: 985 meters**

**Width: 284 meters**

**Height: 124 meters**

 

**Hull:**

**70 centimeters of Titanium and 3 centimeters of Graphene steel**

 

**Kinetic Barriers: Yes**

 

**Engines:**

**Element Zero Core**

**2 Antihydrogen powered thrusters**

 

**Armament:**

**[1] Heavy Cruiser-Grade Mass Accelerator Cannon**

**[26] Broadside Mass Drivers**

**[15] Disruptor Torpedo Tubes**

**[25] GUARDIAN Lasers**

 

**Complement:**

**400 Crew**

**Up to 1200 Passengers**

**20 Ground Vehicles**

**20 Shuttles/Interceptors**

 

**___________________________________________________________________**

 

**Kalros-Class**

 

**Type:**

**Dreadnought**

 

**Role:**

**Ship-to-Ship Battle**

**Fleet Flagship**

 

**Entered Service/Production: 3768/3771**

**Ended Production: N/A**

**Ended Service: N/A**

 

**Number Built: 160**

 

**Length: 3200 meters**

**Width: 850 meters**

**Height: 400 meters**

 

**Hull:**

**250 centimeters of Titanium and 12 centimeters of Graphene Steel**

 

**Kinetic Barriers: Yes**

 

**Engines:**

**Element Zero FTL Core**

**2 Antihydrogen-powered Thrusters**

 

**Armament:**

**[2] Dreadnought-Grade Thanix Cannons**

**[100] Broadside Mass Drivers**

**[32] Disruptor Torpedo Tubes**

**[60] GUARDIAN Lasers**

 

**Complement:**

**1000 Crew**

**Up to 3300 Passengers**

**90 Ground Vehicles**

**60 Shuttles/Interceptors**

 

**___________________________________________________________________**

 

**-Support Ships-**

 

**Tuchanka-Class**

 

**Type:**

**Freighter**

 

**Role:**

**Transport**

**Logistical Support**

 

**Entered Service/Production: 3761/3764**

**Ended Production: N/A**

**Ended Service: N/A**

 

**Numbers Built: 23,000+**

 

**Length: 1500 meters**

**Width: 400 meters**

**Height: 220 meters**

 

**Hull:**

**90 centimeters of Titanium and 5 centimeters of Graphene**

 

**Kinetic Barriers: Yes**

 

**Engines:**

**Element Zero FTL Core**

**4 Antihydrogen thrusters**

 

**Armament:**

**[12] Broadside Mass Drivers**

**[24] GUARDIAN Lasers**

 

**Complement:**

**300 Crew**

**Up to 600 Passengers**

**36 Shuttles**

**12 Repair Stations**

**100 Repair Drones**


	3. Asari Republics

Asari Ships(3762 to Present Day)

 

**-Warships-**

 

**Pterion-Class**

 

**Type:**

**Frigate**

 

**Role:**

**Fleet Support**

**Recon**

**Survey/Exploration**

**Patrol**

**Ground Support**

 

**Entered Service/Production: 3762/3765**

**Ended Production: N/A**

**Ended Service: N/A**

 

**Number Built: 339,600**

 

**Length: 128 to 400 meters**

**Width: 251 to 786 meters**

**Height: 57 meters to 177.5 meters**

 

**Hull:**

**10 to 32 centimeters of Palladium Ablative Armor, coated with 2.5 to 8 centimeters of Silaris Armor**

 

**Kinetic Barriers: Yes**

 

**Engines:**

**Element Zero FTL Core**

**2-4 Antihydrogen Thrusters**

 

**Armament:**

**[2] Light to Heavy Frigate-Grade Mass Accelerator Cannons**

**[6-15] Broadside Mass Drivers**

**[7-10] Disruptor Torpedo Tubes**

**[7-12] GUARDIAN Lasers**

 

**Complement:**

**70-220 Crew**

**100-500 Passengers**

**2-10 Ground Vehicles**

**1-8  Shuttles**

 

**___________________________________________________________________**

 

**Cybaen-Class**

 

**Type:**

**Light Cruiser**

 

**Role:**

**Ship-to-Ship Battle**

**Recon Patrol**

 

**Entered into Service/Production: 3762/3765**

**Ended Production: N/A**

**Ended Service: N/A**

 

**Numbers Built: 40,000**

 

**Length: 570 meters**

**Width: 500 meters**

**Height: 490 meters**

 

**Hull:**

**46 centimeters of Palladium Ablative Armor; Coated with 11 centimeters of Silaris Armor**

 

**Kinetic Barriers: Yes**

 

**Engines:**

**Element Zero FTL Core**

**3 Antihydrogen powered Thrusters**

 

**Armament:**

**[2] Light Cruiser-Grade Particle Beam Cannon**

**[39] Broadside Mass Drivers**

**[12] Disruptor Torpedo Tubes**

**[22] GUARDIAN Lasers**

 

**Complement:**

**320 Crew**

**Up to 800 Passengers**

**10 Ground Vehicles**

**8 Shuttles/ Interceptors**

 

**___________________________________________________________________**

 

**Nefrane Class**

 

**Type:**

**Heavy Cruiser**

 

**Role:**

**Ship-to-Ship Battle**

**Recon**

**Patrol/Patrol Flagship**

 

**Entered Service/Production: 3763/3766**

**Ended Production: N/A**

**Ended Service: N/A**

 

**Numbers Built: 20,000**

 

**Length: 740 meters**

**Width: 663 meters**

**Height: 660 meters**

 

**Hull:**

**65 centimeters of Palladium Ablative Armor; coated with 15 centimeters of Silaris Armor**

 

**Kinetic Barriers: Yes**

 

**Engines:**

**1 Element Zero FTL Core**

**2 Antihydrogen powered Thrusters**

 

**Armament:**

**[2] Heavy Cruiser-Grade Particle Beam Cannons**

**[78] Broadside Mass Drivers**

**[18] Disruptor Torpedo Tubes**

**[24] GUARDIAN Lasers**

 

**Complement:**

**350 Crew**

**Up to 1000 Passengers**

**12 Ground Vehicles**

**12 Shuttles/Interceptors**

 

**___________________________________________________________________**

 

**Ahlatania Class**

 

**Type:**

**Dreadnought**

 

**Role:**

**Ship-to-Ship Battle**

**Fleet Flagship**

 

**Entered Service/Production: 3764/3767**

**Ended Production: N/A**

**Ended Service: N/A**

 

**Numbers Built: 398**

 

**Length: 1578 meters**

**Width: 2582 meters**

**Height: 3000 Meters**

 

**Hull:**

**200 centimeters of Palladium Ablative Armor; coated with 50 centimeters of Silaris Armor**

 

**Kinetic Barriers: Yes**

 

**Engines:**

**Element Zero FTL Core**

**3 Antihydrogen-powered Thrusters**

 

**Armament:**

**[2] Dreadnought-Grade Particle Beam Cannon**

**[234] Broadside Mass Drivers**

**[36] Disruptor Torpedo Turrets**

**[72] GUARDIAN Lasers**

 

**Complement:**

**2000 Crew**

**Up to 8000 Passengers**

**120 Ground Vehicles**

**100 Shuttles/Interceptors**

  
  


**___________________________________________________________________**

 

**Destiny Ascension-Class**

 

**Type:**

**Super Dreadnought**

 

**Role:**

**Ship-to-Ship Battle**

**Fleet Flagship**

 

**Entered Service/Production: 3768/3771**

**Ended Production:2771**

**Ended Service: N/A**

 

**Numbers Built: 2**

 

**Length: 2900 meters**

**Width: 4700 meters**

**Height: 5500 meters**

 

**Hull:**

**400 centimeters of Palladium Ablative Armor; coated with 100 centimeters of Silaris Armor**

 

**Kinetic Barriers: Yes**

 

**Engines:**

**4 Element Zero FTL Cores**

**4 Antihydrogen-powered Thrusters**

 

**Armament:**

**[4] Ultra Dreadnought-Grade Particle Beam Cannons**

**[4] Light Dreadnought-Grade Mass Accelerator Cannons**

**[390] Mass Drivers**

**[64] Disruptor Torpedo Turrets**

**[105] GUARDIAN Lasers**

 

**Complement:**

**10,000 Crew**

**Up to 40,000 Passengers**

**120 Ground Vehicles**

**80 Shuttles/Interceptors**

 


	4. Turian Hierarchy

Turian Ships(3759 to Present Day)

 

**-Warships-**

 

**Marina-Class**

 

**Type:**

**Light Corvette**

 

**Role:**

**Fleet Support**

**Recon**

**Survey/Exploration**

**Ground Support**

 

**Entered Service/Production: 3759/3761**

**Ended Production: N/A**

**Ended Service: N/A**

 

**Numbers Built: 230,000**

 

**Length: 100-130 Meters**

**Width: 62-81 Meters**

**Height: 34-45 Meters**

 

**Hull:**

**12-16 centimeters of Palladium Ablative Armor; coated with 4-5 centimeters of Iridium plating**

 

**Kinetic Barriers: Yes**

 

**Engines:**

**Element Zero FTL Core**

**2 Antihydrogen-powered Thrusters**

 

**Armament:**

**[4-5] Broadside Thanix Guns**

**[6-8] Disruptor Torpedo Tubes**

**[6-8] GUARDIAN Lasers**

 

**Complement:**

**30-40 Crew**

**Up to 50-60 Passengers**

**1-2 Ground Vehicles**

**2 Shuttle**

 

**___________________________________________________________________**

 

**Havenclaw-Class**

 

**Type:**

**Light Frigate**

 

**Role:**

**Fleet Support**

**Recon**

**Patrol**

**Ground Support**

 

**Entered Service/Production: 3759/3761**

**Ended Production: N/A**

**Ended Service: N/A**

 

**Numbers Built: 160,000**

 

**Length: 250 Meters**

**Width: 85 Meters**

**Height: 55 Meters**

 

**Hull:**

**15 centimeters of Ablative Palladium Armor; coated with 6 centimeters of Iridium Plating**

 

**Kinetic Barriers: Yes**

 

**Engines:**

**Element Zero FTL Core**

**4 Antihydrogen-powered Thrusters**

 

**Armament:**

**[2] Frigate-Grade Thanix Cannons**

**[12] Broadside Thanix Guns**

**[10] Disruptor Torpedo Tubes**

**[15] GUARDIAN Lasers**

 

**Complement:**

**130 Crew**

**Up to 300 Passengers**

**5 Ground Vehicles**

**4 Shuttles/Interceptors**

 

**___________________________________________________________________**

 

**Verrikan-Class**

 

**Type:**

**Frigate**

 

**Role:**

**Fleet Support**

**Recon**

**Patrol**

**Ground Support**

 

**Entered Service/Production: 3760/3763**

**Ended Production: N/A**

**Ended Service: N/A**

 

**Numbers Built: 120,000**

 

**Length: 300 Meters**

**Width: 119 Meters**

**Height: 82 Meters**

 

**Hull:**

**18 Centimeters of Palladium Ablative Armor; coated with 6 centimeters of Iridium Plating**

 

**Kinetic Barriers: Yes**

 

**Engines:**

**Element Zero FTL Core**

**4 Antihydrogen-powered Thrusters**

 

**Armament:**

**[3] Frigate-Grade Thanix Cannons**

**[18] Broadside Thanix Guns**

**[10] Disruptor Torpedo Tubes**

**[20] GUARDIAN Lasers**

 

**Complement:**

**140 Crew**

**Up to 320 Passengers**

**6 Ground Vehicles**

**6 Shuttles/Interceptors**

 

**___________________________________________________________________**

 

**Belladonis-Class**

 

**Type:**

**Heavy Frigate**

 

**Role:**

**Fleet Support**

**Recon**

**Patrol**

**Ground Support**

 

**Entered Service/Production: 3761/3764**

**Ended Production: N/A**

**Ended Service: N/A**

 

**Numbers Built: 90,000**

 

**Length: 400 Meters**

**Width: 183 Meters**

**Height: 95 Meters**

 

**Hull:**

**20 Centimeters of Palladium Ablative Armor;coated with 7 Centimeters of Iridium Plating**

 

**Kinetic Barriers: Yes**

 

**Engines:**

**Element Zero FTL Core**

**4 Antihydrogen-powered Thrusters**

 

**Armament:**

**[4] Frigate-Grade Thanix Cannons**

**[24] Broadside Thanix Guns**

**[12] Disruptor Torpedo Tubes**

**[24] GUARDIAN Lasers**

 

**Complement:**

**240 Crew**

**Up to 550 Passengers**

**10 Ground Vehicles**

**8 Shuttles/Interceptors**

 

**___________________________________________________________________**

 

**Sentinel-Class**

 

**Type:**

**Light Cruiser**

 

**Role:**

**Ship-to-Ship Battle**

**Recon**

**Patrol**

 

**Entered Service/Production: 3762/3765**

**Ended Production: N/A**

**Ended Service: N/A**

 

**Numbers Built: 56,664**

 

**Length: 600 Meters**

**Width: 225 Meters**

**Height: 110 Meters**

 

**Hull:**

**28 Centimeters of Palladium Ablative Armor;coated with 12 centimeters of Iridium Plating**

 

**Kinetic Barriers: Yes**

 

**Engines:**

**Element Zero FTL Core**

**[2] Light Cruiser-Grade Thanix Cannons**

**[26] Broadside Thanix Guns**

**[12] Disruptor Torpedo Tubes**

**[26] GUARDIAN Lasers**

 

**Complement:**

**350 Crew**

**Up to 900 Passengers**

**12 Ground Vehicles**

**12 Shuttles/Interceptors**

 

**___________________________________________________________________**

 

**Guardian-Class**

 

**Type:**

**Light Cruiser**

 

**Role:**

**Ship-to-Ship Battle**

**Recon**

**Patrol**

 

**Entered Service/Production: 3763/3766**

**Ended Production: N/A**

**Ended Service: N/A**

 

**Numbers Built: 54,510**

 

**Length: 650 Meters**

**Width: 240 Meters**

**Height: 120 Meters**

 

**Hull:**

**29 Centimeters of Ablative Palladium Armor;coated with 12 Centimeters of Iridium Plating**

 

**Kinetic Barriers: Yes**

 

**Engines:**

**Element Zero FTL Core**

**3 Antihydrogen-powered Thrusters**

 

**Armament:**

**[2] Light Cruiser-Grade Thanix Cannons**

**[28] Broadside Thanix Guns**

**[12] Disruptor Torpedo Tubes**

**[28] GUARDIAN Lasers**

 

**Complement:**

**400 Crew**

**Up to 1000 Passengers**

**15 Ground  Vehicles**

**15 Shuttles/Interceptors**

 

**___________________________________________________________________**

 

**Vigilant-Class**

 

**Type:**

**Cruiser**

 

**Role:**

**Ship-to-Ship Battle**

**Recon**

**Patrol/Patrol Fleet Flagship**

 

**Entered Service/Production: 3764/3767**

**Ended Production: N/A**

**Ended Service: N/A**

 

**Numbers Built: 50,762**

 

**Length: 780 Meters**

**Width: 235 Meters**

**Height: 125 Meters**

 

**Hull: 32 Centimeters of Ablative Palladium Armor;coated with 14 Centimeters of Iridium Plating**

 

**Kinetic Barriers: Yes**

 

**Engines:**

**Element Zero FTL Core**

**2 Antihydrogen-powered Thrusters**

 

**Armament:**

**[1] Cruiser-Grade Thanix Cannons**

**[32] Broadside Thanix Guns**

**[10] Disruptor Torpedo Tubes**

**[32] GUARDIAN Lasers**

 

**Complement:**

**450 Crew**

**Up to 1200 Passengers**

**[18] Ground Vehicles**

**[18] Shuttles/Interceptors**

 

**___________________________________________________________________**

 

**Repulse-Class**

 

**Type:**

**Heavy Cruiser**

 

**Role:**

**Ship-to-Ship Battle**

**Recon**

**Patrol/Patrol Fleet Flagship**

 

**Entered Service/Production: 3765/3768**

**Ended Production: N/A**

**Ended Service: N/A**

 

**Numbers Built: 37,264**

 

**Length: 1004 Meters**

**Width: 290 Meters**

**Height: 128 Meters**

 

**Hull:**

**45 Centimeters of Ablative Palladium Armor;coated with 14 Centimeters of Iridium Plating**

 

**Kinetic Barriers: Yes**

 

**Engines:**

**Element Zero FTL Core**

**2 Antihydrogen-powered Thrusters**

 

**Armament:**

**[1] Heavy Cruiser-Grade Thanix Cannon**

**[34] Broadside Thanix Guns**

**[10] Disruptor Torpedo Tubes**

**[34] GUARDIAN Lasers**

 

**Complement:**

**500 Crew**

**Up to 1400 Passengers**

**22 Ground Vehicles**

**22 Shuttles/Interceptors**

 

**___________________________________________________________________**

 

**Indomitable Class**

 

**Type:**

**Dreadnought**

 

**Role:**

**Ship-to-Ship Battle**

**Fleet Flagship**

 

**Entered Service/Production: 3762/3765**

**Ended Production: N/A**

**Ended Service: N/A**

 

**Number built: 390**

**Length: 2500 Meters**

**Width: 665 Meters**

**Height: 316 Meters**

 

**Hull:**

**110 Centimeters of Ablative Palladium Armor;coated with 28 Centimeters of Iridium Plating**

 

**Kinetic Barriers: Yes**

 

**Engines:**

**Element Zero FTL Core**

**2 Antihydrogen-powered Thrusters**

 

**Armament:**

**[1] Dreadnought-Grade Thanix Cannon**

**[40] Broadside Thanix Guns**

**[14] Disruptor Torpedo Tubes**

**[40] GUARDIAN Lasers**

 

**Complement:**

**800 Crew**

**Up to 3000 Passengers**

**70 Ground Vehicles**

**100 Shuttles/Interceptors**

 

**___________________________________________________________________**

 

**Apeus Maximus-Class**

 

**Type:**

**Dreadnought**

 

**Role:**

**Ship-to-Ship Battle**

**Fleet Flagship**

 

**Entered Service/Production: 3767/3770**

**Ended Production: N/A**

**Ended Service: N/A**

 

**Numbers Built: 325**

 

**Length: 3150 Meters**

**Width: 806 Meters**

**Height: 380 Meters**

 

**Hull:**

**130 Centimeters of Ablative Palladium Armor;coated with 32 Centimeters of Iridium Plating**

 

**Kinetic Barriers: Yes**

 

**Engines:**

**Element Zero FTL Core**

**2 Antihydrogen-powered Thrusters**

 

**Armament:**

**[1] Medium Dreadnought-Grade Thanix Cannon**

**[50] Broadside Thanix Guns**

**[16] Disruptor Torpedo Tubes**

**[50] GUARDIAN Lasers**

 

**Complement:**

**900 Crew**

**Up to 3400 Passengers**

**80 Ground Vehicles**

**120 Shuttles/Interceptors**

 

**___________________________________________________________________**

 

**Invictus-Class**

 

**Type:**

**Dreadnought**

 

**Role:**

**Ship-to-Ship Battle**

**Fleet Flagship**

 

**Entered Service/Production: 3768/3771**

**Ended Production: N/A**

**Ended Service: N/A**

 

**Number Built: 86**

 

**Length: 4000 Meters**

**Width: 925 Meters**

**Height: 488 Meters**

 

**Hull:**

**180 Centimeters of Palladium Ablative Armor l;coated with 50 Centimeters of Iridium Plating**

 

**Kinetic Barriers: Yes**

 

**Engines:**

**Element Zero FTL Core**

**3 Antihydrogen-powered Thrusters**

 

**Armament:**

**[2] Super Dreadnought-Grade Thanix Cannons**

**[60] Broadside Thanix Guns**

**[20] Disruptor Torpedo Turrets**

**[60] GUARDIAN Lasers**

 

**Complement:**

**2000 Crew**

**Up to 6000 Passengers**

**120 Ground Vehicles**

**200 Shuttles/Interceptors**

 

**___________________________________________________________________**

 

**-Support Ships-**

 

**Honotius-Class**

 

**Type:**

**Freighter**

 

**Role:**

**Transport**

**Logistical Support**

 

**Entered Service/Production: 2300/2303**

**Ended Production: N/A**

**Ended Service: N/A**

 

**Numbers Built: 8500+**

 

**Length: 985 Meters**

**Width: 379 Meters**

**Height: 148 Meters**

 

**Hull:**

**15 Centimeters of Ablative Palladium Armor**

 

**Kinetic Barriers: Yes**

 

**Engines:**

**Element Zero FTL Core**

**3 Antihydrogen-powered Thrusters**

 

**Armament:**

**[12] Broadside Thanix Guns**

**[14] GUARDIAN Lasers**

 

**Complement:**

**300 Crew**

**Up to 1500 Passengers**

**40 Ground Vehicles**

**15 Shuttles/Interceptors**

 

**___________________________________________________________________**

 

**Equtana-Class**

 

**Type:**

**Freighter**

 

**Role:**

**Transport**

**Logistical Support**

 

**Entered Service/Production: 2260/2263**

**Ended Production: N/A**

**Ended Service: N/A**

 

**Numbers Built: 4000+**

 

**Length: 1300 Meters**

**Width 440 Meters**

**Height: 155 Meters**

 

**Hull:**

**20 Centimeters of Palladium Ablative Armor**

 

**Kinetic Barriers: Yes**

 

**Engines:**

**Element Zero FTL Core**

**3 Antihydrogen-Powered Thrusters**

 

**Armament:**

**[15] Broadside Thanix Guns**

**[18] GUARDIAN Lasers**

 

**Complement:**

**300 Crew**

**Up to 3500 Passengers**

**40 Shuttles**

**15 Eezo Storage Tanks**

 

**___________________________________________________________________**

 

**Viclunus-Class**

 

**Type:**

**Repair/Refit Shop**

 

**Role:**

**Fleet Support**

 

**Entered Service/Production: 2270/2273**

**Ended Production: N/A**

**Ended Service: N/A**

 

**Numbers Built: 2000+**

 

**Length: 2,112 Meters**

**Width: 464 Meters**

**Height: 236 Meters**

 

**Hull:**

**25 Centimeters of Palladium Ablative Armor**

 

**Kinetic Barriers: Yes**

 

**Engines:**

**Element Zero FTL Core**

**4 Antihydrogen-powered Thrusters**

 

**Armament:**

**[16] Broadside Thanix Guns**

**[16] GUARDIAN Lasers**

 

**Complement:**

**350 Crew**

**Up to 700 Passengers**

**40 Shuttles**

**15 Repair Stations**

**200 Repair Drones**

 

**___________________________________________________________________**

 

**-Aircraft-**

 

**TC109 ‘Accipiter’**

 

**Type:**

**Interceptor**

 

**Role:**

**Space Combat Fighter**

 

**Entered into Service: 2717**

 

**Length: 7 Meters**

**Width: 4.25 Meters**

**Height: 8 Meters**

 

**Crew:**

**1 Pilot**

 

**Hull:**

**Palladium Armor Plating**

 

**Kinetic Barriers: Yes**

 

**Engines:**

**Mass Effect Core**

**Micro-Fusion Vectored Thrust Engines**

 

**Armament:**

**[2] Thanix Guns**

**[12] Missiles**

 

**___________________________________________________________________**

 

**TC110G ‘Faciens’**

 

**Type:**

**Fighter-Bomber**

 

**Role:**

**Ground Support**

 

**Entered Service: 2717**

 

**Length: 16 Meters**

**Width: 8 Meters**

**Height: 4 Meters**

 

**Crew:**

**1 Pilot**

**1 Co-Pilot**

 

**Hull:**

**Palladium Armor Plating**

 

**Kinetic Barriers: Yes**

 

**Engines:**

**Mass Effect Core**

**Micro-Fusion Vectored Thrust Engines**

 

**Armament:**

**[2] Thanix Beam Autocannon**

**[12] Missiles**

**[2] Disruptor Torpedo Tubes**

**[6] Disruptor Torpedoes**

 

**___________________________________________________________________**

 

**TC110T ‘Larum’’**

 

**Type:**

**Transport**

 

**Role:**

**Ground Support**

**Troop Transport**

**Logistical Support**

 

**Entered Service: 2717**

 

**Length: 16 Meters**

**Width: 4 Meters**

**Height: 4 Meters**

 

**Crew:**

**1 Pilot**

**1 Co-Pilot**

 

**Hull:**

**Palladium Armor Plating**

 

**Kinetic Barriers: Yes**

 

**Engines:**

**Mass Effect Core**

**Micro-Fusion Vectored Thrust Engines**

 

**Armament:**

**[2] Thanix Autocannons**

**[12] Missiles**

**[6] Smart Bombs**

 

**Complement:**

**20 Passengers**

 

**___________________________________________________________________**

 

**TC86 ‘Virgo’**

 

**Type:**

**Transport Shuttle**

 

**Role:**

**Troop Transport**

**Cargo Transport**

**Logistical Transport**

 

**Entered Service: 2717**

 

**Length: 12 Meters**

**Width: 6 Meters**

**Height: 4 Meters**

 

**Crew:**

**1 Pilot**

**1 Co-Pilot**

 

**Hull:**

**Palladium Armor Plating**

 

**Kinetic Barriers: Yes**

 

**Engine:**

**Mass Effect Core**

**Micro-Fusion Vectored Thrust Engines**

 

**Armament:**

**[2] Thanix Autocannon**

 

**Complement:**

**10 Passengers**


	5. Quarian Republic and Geth Consensus

Quarian Ships (2413-2783)

 

**-Warships-**

 

**Cyniad-Class**

 

**Type:**

**Corvette**

 

**Role:**

**Fleet Support**

**Recon**

**Survey/Exploration**

**Ground Support**

 

**Entered Service/Production: 3659/3661**

**Ended Production: N/A**

**Ended Service: N/A**

 

**Numbers Built: 19,000**

 

**Length: 118 Meters**

**Width: 65 Meters**

**Height: 54 Meters**

 

**Hull:**

**5 Centimeters of Adamantine alloy Armor**

 

**Energy Shields: Yes**

 

**Engines:**

**Gravity Engine FTL Core**

**4 EM Thrusters**

 

**Armament:**

**[1] Corvette-Grade Plasma Cannon**

**[8] Broadside Mass Drivers**

**[4] Fusion Missile Tubes**

**[6] GUARDIAN Lasers**

 

**Complement:**

**30 Crew**

**Up to 50 Passengers**

**1 Ground Vehicle**

**1 Shuttle**

 

**___________________________________________________________________**

 

**Bavea-Class**

 

**Type:**

**Heavy Corvette**

 

**Role:**

**Fleet Support**

**Recon**

**Survey/Exploration**

**Ground Support**

 

**Entered Service/Production: 3662/3665**

**Ended Production: N/A**

**Ended Service: N/A**

 

**Numbers Built: 17,000**

 

**Length: 130 Meters**

**Width: 72 Meters**

**Height: 60.5 Meters**

 

**Hull: 7 Centimeters of Adamantine Alloy Armor**

 

**Energy Shields: Yes**

 

**Engines:**

**Gravity Engine FTL Core**

**4 EM Thrusters**

 

**Armament:**

**[1] Heavy Corvette-Grade Light Cannon**

**[10] Broadside Mass Drivers**

**[6] Fusion Missile Tubes**

**[10] GUARDIAN Lasers**

 

**Complement: 40-60 Crew**

**Up to 120 Passengers**

**2 Ground Vehicles**

 

**___________________________________________________________________**

 

**Hizal-Class**

 

**Type:**

**Frigate**

 

**Role:**

**Fleet Support**

**Recon**

**Patrol**

**Ground Support**

 

**Entered Service/Production: 3663/3666**

**Ended Production: N/A**

**Ended Service: N/A**

 

**Number Built: 16,000**

 

**Length: 255 Meters**

**Width: 51 Meters**

**Height: 127.5 Meters**

 

**Hull:**

**20 Centimeters of Adamantine Alloy Armor**

 

**Energy Shields: Yes**

 

**Engines:**

**Gravity Engine FTL Core**

**4 EM Thrusters**

 

**Armament:**

**[1] Frigate-Grade Light Cannons**

**[12] Broadside Mass Drivers**

**[8] Fusion Missile Tubes**

**[12] GUARDIAN Lasers**

 

**Complement:**

**100 Crew**

**Up to 400 Passengers**

**6 Ground Vehicles**

**6 Shuttles/Interceptors**

 

**___________________________________________________________________**

 

**Haador-Class**

 

**Type:**

**Heavy Frigate**

 

**Role:**

**Fleet Support**

**Recon**

**Patrol**

**Ground Support**

 

**Entered Service/Production: 3666/3669**

**Ended Production: N/A**

**Ended Service: N/A**

 

**Number Built: 8,000**

 

**Length: 400 Meters**

**Width: 80 Meters**

**Height: 200 Meters**

 

**Hull:**

**40 Centimeters of Adamantine Alloy Armor**

 

**Energy Shields: Yes**

 

**Engines:**

**Gravity Engine FTL Core**

**4 EM Thrusters**

 

**Armament:**

**[1] Heavy Frigate-Grade Light Cannons**

**[16] Broadside Mass Drivers**

**[10] Fusion Missile Tubes**

**[16] GUARDIAN Lasers**

 

**Complement:**

**130 Crew**

**Up to 500 Passengers**

**8 Ground Vehicles**

**8 Shuttles/Interceptors**

  
  


**___________________________________________________________________**

 

**Idenna-Class**

 

**Type:**

**Light Cruiser**

 

**Role:**

**Ship-to-Ship Battle**

**Recon**

**Patrol**

 

**Entered Service/Production: 3671/3674**

**Ended Production: N/A**

**Ended Service: N/A**

 

**Number Built: 10,640**

 

**Length: 643 Meters**

**Width: 64 Meters**

**Height: 150 Meters**

 

**Hull:**

**65 Centimeters of Adamantine Alloy Armor**

 

**Energy Shields: Yes**

 

**Engines:**

**Gravity Engine FTL Core**

**3 EM Thrusters**

 

**Armament:**

**[1] Light Cruiser-Grade Light Cannon**

**[24] Broadside Plasma Mass Drivers**

**[12] Fusion Missile Tubes**

**[24] GUARDIAN Lasers**

 

**Complement:**

**300 Crew**

**Up to 900 Passengers**

**12 Ground Vehicles**

**[10] Shuttles/Interceptors**

 

**___________________________________________________________________**

 

**Neema-Class**

 

**Type:**

**Cruiser**

 

**Role:**

**Ship-to-Ship Battle**

**Recon**

**Patrol**

 

**Entered Service/Production: 3673/3676**

**Ended Production: N/A**

**Ended Service: N/A**

 

**Numbers Built: 6,360**

 

**Length: 771.6 Meters**

**Width: 76.8 Meters**

**Height: 180 Meters**

 

**Hull:**

**90 Centimeters of Adamantine Alloy Armor**

 

**Energy Shields: Yes**

 

**Engines:**

**Gravity Engine FTL Core**

**3 EM Thrusters**

 

**Armament:**

**[2] Cruiser-Grade Light Cannons**

**[28] Broadside Plasma Mass Drivers**

**[12] Fusion Missile Tubes**

**[28] GUARDIAN Lasers**

 

**Complement:**

**320 Crew**

**Up to 1000 Passengers**

**[14] Ground Vehicles**

**[12] Shuttles/Interceptors**

 

**___________________________________________________________________**

 

**Moreh-Class**

 

**Type:**

**Heavy Cruiser**

 

**Role:**

**Ship-to-Ship Battle**

**Recon**

**Patrol/Patrol Fleet Flagship**

 

**Entered Service/Production: 3678/3681**

**Ended Production: N/A**

**Ended Service: N/A**

 

**Numbers Built: 3000**

 

**Length: 1000 Meters**

**Width: 99 Meters**

**Height: 234 Meters**

 

**Hull:**

**120 Centimeters of Adamantine Alloy Armor**

 

**Energy Shields: Yes**

 

**Engines:**

**Gravity Engine FTL Core**

**4 EM Thrusters**

 

**Armament:**

**[1] Heavy Cruiser-Grade Light Cannons**

**[32] Broadside Plasma Mass Drivers**

**[36] GUARDIAN Lasers**

  
  


**___________________________________________________________________**

 

**Tonbay-Class**

 

**Type:**

**Carrier-Dreadnought**

 

**Role:**

**Ship-to-Ship Battle**

**Assault**

**Fleet Flagship**

 

**Entered Production/Service: 3683/2440**

**Ended Production: N/A**

**Ended Service: N/A**

 

**Number Built: 55**

 

**Length: 2871 Meters**

**Width: 1431**

**Height: 1307 Meters**

 

**Hull:**

**300 Centimeters of Adamantine Alloy Armor**

 

**Energy Shields: Yes**

 

**Engines:**

**Gravity Engine FTL Core**

**2 EM Thrusters**

 

**Armament:**

**[2] Dreadnought-Grade Light Cannons**

**[80] Broadside Plasma Mass Drivers**

**[36] Fusion Missile Tubes**

**[80] GUARDIAN Lasers**

 

**Complement:**

**1200 Crew**

**Up to 5000 Passengers**

**200 Ground Vehicles**

**300 Shuttles/Interceptors**

 

**___________________________________________________________________**

 

**Shellen-Class**

 

**Type:**

**Carrier-Dreadnought**

 

**Role:**

**Ship-to-Ship Battle**

**Assault**

**Fleet Flagship**

 

**Entered Service/Production: 3929/3931**

**Ended Production: N/A**

**Ended Service: N/A**

 

**Number Built: 19**

 

**Length: 3871 Meters**

**Width: 1929 Meters**

**Height: 1762 Meters**

 

**Hull:**

**420 Centimeters of Adamantine Alloy Armor**

 

**Energy Shields: Yes**

 

**Engines:**

**Gravity Engine FTL Core**

**2 EM Thrusters**

 

**Armament:**

**[2] Super dreadnought-grade Light Cannons**

**[120] Broadside Plasma Mass Drivers**

**[60] Fusion Missile Tubes**

**[120] GUARDIAN Lasers**

 

**Complement:**

**2500 Crew**

**Up to 8000 Passengers**

**300 Ground Vehicles**

**500 Shuttles/Interceptors**

 

**___________________________________________________________________**

 

**Rayya-Class**

 

**Type:**

**Carrier-Dreadnought**

 

**Role:**

**Ship-to-Ship Battle**

**Assault**

**Fleet Flagship**

 

**Entered Service/Production: 3839/3842**

**Ended Production: N/A**

**Ended Service: N/A**

 

**Number Built: 5**

 

**Length: 5871 Meters**

**Width: 2926 Meters**

**Height: 2673 Meters**

 

**Hull:**

**600 Centimeters of Adamantine Alloy Armor**

 

**Energy Shields: Yes**

 

**Engines:**

**Gravity Engine FTL Core**

**2 EM Thrusters**

 

**Armament:**

**[4] Super Dreadnought-Grade Light Cannons**

**[180] Plasma Mass Drivers**

**[90] Fusion Missile Tubes**

**[180] GUARDIAN Lasers**

 

**Complement:**

**10,000 Crew**

**Up to 25,000 Passengers**

**600 Ground Vehicles**

**900 Shuttles/Fighters**

 

**___________________________________________________________________**

 

**Rannoch-Class**

 

**Type:**

**Geth-Quarian Supercarrier-Dreadnought**

 

**Role:**

**Ship-to-Ship Battle**

**Planetary Assault**

**Fleet Flagship**

 

**Entered Service/Production: 3919/3921**

**Ended Production: 3921**

**Ended Service: N/A**

 

**Number Built: 1**

 

**Length: 9,871 Meters**

**Width: 4,920 Meters**

**Height: 4,493 Meters**

 

**Hull:**

**900 Centimeters of Adamantine Alloy Armor**

 

**Energy Shields: Yes**

 

**Engines:**

**Gravity Engine FTL Core**

**3 EM Thrusters**

 

**Armament:**

**[2] Ultra Dreadnought-Grade Light Cannons**

**[320] Plasma Mass Drivers**

**[120] Fusion Missile Tubes**

**[320] GUARDIAN Lasers**

 

**Complement:**

**12,000 Quarians**

**400,000 Geth Programs**

**6000 Geth Troopers**

**2000 Geth Shock Troopers**

**1500 Geth Snipers**

**500 Geth Rocket Trooper**

**500 Geth Pyro Units**

**500 Geth Hunters**

**500 Geth Hoppers**

**500 Geth Prime**

**300 Geth Colossus**

**200 Geth Juggernauts**

**100 Geth Destroyers**

**50 Geth Armature**

**1-10 Legion-Type Mobile Platforms**

**2000 Fighters**

**500 Shuttles**

**10 Corvettes**

**1 Light Cruiser**

 

**___________________________________________________________________**

 

Geth Ships

 

**-Warships-**

 

**Geth Corvette**

 

**Role:**

**Fleet Support**

**Recon**

**Survey/Exploration**

**Ground Support**

 

**Entered Service/Production: 3641/3644**

**Ended Production: N/A**

**Ended Service: N/A**

 

**Number Built: 19,000**

 

**Length: 118 Meters**

**Width: 27.24 Meters**

**Height: 42.65 Meters**

 

**Hull:**

**5 Centimeters of Adamantine Alloy Armor**

 

**Energy Shields: Yes**

 

**Engines:**

**Gravity Engine FTL Core**

**4 EM Thrusters**

 

**Armament:**

**[1] Corvette-Grade Light Cannon**

**[8] Broadside Thanix Guns**

**[4] Fusion Missile Tubes**

**[8] GUARDIAN Lasers**

 

**Complement:**

**50-100 Geth Platforms**

**1250-2500 Geth Programs**

**3-5 Fighters**

**___________________________________________________________________**

 

**Geth Heavy Corvette**

 

**Role:**

**Fleet Support**

**Recon**

**Survey/Exploration**

**Ground Support**

 

**Entered Service/Production: 3644/3647**

**Ended Production: N/A**

**Ended Service: N/A**

 

**Number Built: 17,000**

 

**Length: 130 Meters**

**Width: 30 Meters**

**Height: 47 Meters**

 

**Hull:**

**7 Centimeters of Adamantine Alloy Armor**

 

**Energy Shields: Yes**

 

**Engines:**

**Gravity Engine FTL Core**

**4 EM Thrusters**

 

**Armament:**

**[1] Heavy Corvette-Grade Light Cannons**

**[10] Broadside Thanix Guns**

**[6] Fusion Missile Tubes**

**[10] GUARDIAN Lasers**

 

**Complement:**

**80-160 Geth Platforms**

**2000-4000 Geth Programs**

**5-10 Fighters**

**___________________________________________________________________**

 

**Geth Frigate**

 

**Role:**

**Fleet Support**

**Recon**

**Patrol**

**Ground Support**

 

**Entered Service/Production: 3647/3650**

**Ended Production: N/A**

**Ended Service: N/A**

 

**Number Built: 16,000**

 

**Length: 255 Meters**

**Width: 58.65 Meters**

**Height: 92.165 Meters**

 

**Hull:**

**15 Centimeters of Adamantine Alloy Armor**

 

**Energy Shields: Yes**

 

**Engines:**

**Gravity Engine FTL Core**

**4 EM Thrusters**

 

**Armament:**

**[1] Frigate-Grade Light Cannon**

**[16] Broadside Thanix Guns**

**[8] Fusion Missile Tubes**

**[16] GUARDIAN Lasers**

 

**Complement:**

**200-400 Geth Platforms**

**5000-10,000 Geth Programs**

**10-15 Fighters**

**___________________________________________________________________**

 

**Geth Heavy Frigate**

 

**Role:**

**Fleet Support**

**Recon**

**Patrol**

**Ground Support**

 

**Entered Service/Production: 3650/3653**

**Ended Production: N/A**

**Ended Service: N/A**

 

**Number Built: 8000**

 

**Length: 400 Meters**

**Width: 92 Meters**

**Height: 144.57 Meters**

 

**Hull:**

**30 Centimeters of Adamantine Alloy Armor**

 

**Energy Shields: Yes**

 

**Engines:**

**Gravity Engine FTL Core**

**4 EM Thrusters**

 

**Armament:**

**[1] Heavy Frigate-Grade Light Cannon**

**[24] Broadside Thanix Guns**

**[12] Fusion Missile Tubes**

**[24] GUARDIAN Lasers**

 

**Complement:**

**400-600 Geth Platforms**

**10,000 to 15,000 Geth Programs**

**10-20 Fighters**

**___________________________________________________________________**

 

**Geth Light Cruiser**

 

**Role:**

**Ship-to-Ship Battle**

**Recon**

**Patrol**

 

**Entered Service/Production: 3655/3658**

**Ended Production: N/A**

**Ended Service: N/A**

 

**Number Built: 10,640**

 

**Length: 700 Meters**

**Width: 161 Meters**

**Height: 253 Meters**

 

**Hull:**

**55 Centimeters of Adamantine Alloy Armor**

 

**Energy Shields: Yes**

 

**Engines:**

**Gravity Engine FTL Core**

**3 EM Thrusters**

 

**Armament:**

**[1] Light Cruiser-Grade Light Cannon**

**[36] Broadside Thanix Guns**

**[16] Fusion Missile Pods**

**[36] GUARDIAN Lasers**

 

**Complement:**

**500-800 Geth Platforms**

**12,500 to 20,000**

**20-40 Fighters**

**___________________________________________________________________**

 

**Geth Cruiser**

 

**Role:**

**Ship-to-Ship Battle**

**Recon**

**Patrol**

 

**Entered Service/Production: 3658/3661**

**Ended Production: N/A**

**Ended Service: N/A**

 

**Numbers Built: 6,360**

 

**Length: 770 Meters**

**Height: 177.1 Meters**

**Width: 278.3 Meters**

 

**Hull: 65 Centimeters**

 

**Engines:**

**Gravity Engine FTL Core**

**3 EM Thrusters**

 

**Armament:**

**[1] Cruiser-Grade Light Cannon**

**[40] Broadside Thanix Guns**

**[18] Fusion Missile Tubes**

**[40] GUARDIAN Lasers**

 

**Complement:**

**550-880 Geth Platforms**

**13,750 to 27,500 Geth Programs**

**40-80 Fighters**

**___________________________________________________________________**

 

**Geth Heavy Cruiser**

 

**Role:**

**Ship-to-Ship Battle**

**Recon**

**Patrol/Patrol Fleet Flagship**

 

**Entered Service/Production: 3664/3667**

**Ended Production: N/A**

**Ended Service: N/A**

 

**Numbers Built: 3000**

 

**Length: 1000 Meters**

**Width: 230 Meters**

**Height: 361.43 Meters**

 

**Hull:**

**90 Centimeters of Adamantine Alloy Armor**

 

**Energy Shields: Yes**

 

**Engines:**

**Gravity Engine FTL Core**

**3 EM Thrusters**

 

**Armament:**

**[1] Heavy Cruiser-Grade Light Cannon**

**[60] Broadside Thanix Guns**

**[24] Fusion Missile Tubes**

**[60] GUARDIAN Lasers**

 

**Complement:**

**1000-1500 Geth Platforms**

**25,000 to 37,500 Geth Programs**

**50-100 Fighters**

**___________________________________________________________________**

 

**Geth Light Dreadnought**

 

**Role:**

**Ship-to-Ship Battle**

**Fleet Flagship**

 

**Entered Service/Production: 3668/3671**

**Ended Production: N/A**

**Ended Service: N/A**

 

**Number Built: 56**

 

**Length: 3000 Meters**

**Width: 756.3 Meters**

**Height: 637.815 Meters**

 

**Hull: 300 Centimeters of Adamantine Alloy Armor**

 

**Energy Shields: Yes**

 

**Engines:**

**Gravity Engine FTL Core**

**2 EM Thrusters**

 

**Armament:**

**[1] Light Dreadnought-Grade Light Cannon**

**[120] Broadside Thanix Guns**

**[28] Fusion Missile Tubes**

**[120] GUARDIAN Lasers**

 

**Complement:**

**4000-8000 Geth Platforms**

**100,000 to 200,000 Geth Programs**

**300-400 Fighters**

**___________________________________________________________________**

 

**Geth Dreadnought**

 

**Role:**

**Ship-to Ship Battle**

**Fleet Flagship**

 

**Entered Service/Production: 3929/3931**

**Ended Production: N/A**

**Ended Service: N/A**

 

**Number Built: 19**

 

**Length: 4000**

**Width: 1008.4**

**Height: 850.42**

 

**Hull: 400 Centimeters of Adamantine Alloy Armor**

 

**Energy Shields: Yes**

 

**Engines**

**Gravity Engine FTL Core**

**2 EM Thrusters**

 

**Armament:**

**[1] Dreadnought-Grade Light Cannon**

**[156] Broadside Thanix Guns**

**[32] Fusion Missile Tubes**

**[156] GUARDIAN Lasers**

 

**Complement:**

**6000-12,000 Geth Platforms**

**120,000 to 240,000 Geth Programs**

**350-500 Fighters**

 

**___________________________________________________________________**

 

**Geth Super Dreadnought**

 

**Role:**

**Ship-to-Ship Battle**

**Fleet Flagship**

 

**Entered Service/Production: 3837/3840**

**Ended Production: N/A**

**Ended Service: N/A**

 

**Number Built: 5**

 

**Length: 6000 Meters**

**Width: 1512.4 Meters**

**Height: 1275.53 Meters**

 

**Hull: 600 Centimeters of Adamantine Alloy Armor**

 

**Energy Shields: Yes**

 

**Engines:**

**Gravity Engine FTL Core**

**2 EM Thrusters**

 

**Armament:**

**[1] Super Dreadnought-Grade Light Cannon**

**[234] Broadside Thanix Guns**

**[48] Fusion Missile Tubes**

**[234] GUARDIAN Lasers**

 

**Complement:**

**9000-18,000 Geth Platforms**

**225,000 to 450,000 Geth Programs**

  
  


**___________________________________________________________________**

 

**-Aircraft-**

**Geth Fighter**

 

**Crew:**

**25 Geth Programs**

 

**Armament:**

**[2] Geth Plasma Pulse Cannons**

**[2] Railgun Autocannons**

**[2] Fusion Missile Pods( 3 Missiles Each)**

 

**Length 23.5 Meters**

**Width: 6 Meters**

**Height: 19.9 Meters**

 


End file.
